Harry's Sexual Fantasies and Lovers
by GeorgeDysuke
Summary: Hermione, Luna, Cho, Lavender, you name it. All they want is Harry. After all, he is the Chosen One. Will Harry be able to love all of them and please all of them?


It was Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts and he was determined to make the best of it. Half the year had gone by without a problem and it was the winter holidays. Ron was off to the Burrow and despite the Weasleys' many invitations, Harry didn't feel like going. Hermione had decided to stay behind along with an unusually high number of female students. Harry was lost in thought when he came across the bathrooms of the third floor and he saw a trio of sixth-year girls in the corner giggling as he approached them, and they tried to intercept him under the mistletoe. There was Luna, Lavender, and Cho. He quickly followed another hallway.

 _That was a close call_ , thought Harry. It was more often now that girls tried to intercept him under the mistletoe, but he was clever enough to evade them using the Marauder's Map. As he was going through the empty hallway, he saw Hermione looking at the walls. As soon as he saw her, he went over to talk to his friend, who, as always, looked to be deep in thought.

"Hi Hermione," said Harry. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione looked at him and replied, "I was waiting for you Harry."

"Waiting for me? Why were you waiting for me? If you wanted to talk, you could've talked to me in class," said Harry, confused now himself.

"I just came here after class and saw you coming here. So I followed you but we can go to the Common Room. I don't know why I didn't think of it myself," replied Hermione.

"Alright, let's go," replied Harry and they left for Gryffindor Tower. When they arrived, they found the Common Room to be empty, which was to be expected since it was nearly 10:30 PM.

"So, what did you want to ask me, then?" Harry asked. To his surprise, Hermione stepped into his comfort zone said, "Well Harry, I have been thinking about you for a while. I have always wanted to kiss you and I have always wanted you to feel you inside me. I just need you. You're like an intoxicating drug that I just need to have. You belong to me and I refuse to share. You are mine and I want you right now."

Startled, Harry fell back onto the couch. He was speechless, and, in that moment, Hermione came forward and sat in his lap, facing him and blocking his way out.

"But Hermione, I cannot do that. I am not ready for this," Harry stammered.

"Harry, was I not clear? I said I want you, and I do not remember asking you for your permission. You will give me what I want, and there is no way for you to leave anyway," Hermione replied with a serious face. Her eyes clouded over with lust to a dark, deep shade of blue.

"Hermione, I cannot, and let me go," Harry said and with great difficulty got Hermione off him. He made for the Boy's dormitory but before he could even get to the stairs, Hermione whispered, " _Meusestu!_ " Harry stopped in his tracks and was suddenly overcome with an intense desire for Hermione. He turned around and sat back down on the couch. " _Muffliato!_ " Hermione whispered.

"There we go. You have no escape from me, Harry. I will have you no matter what happened. I need you too badly to let you get away like this," Hermione said.

Hearing these words, Harry's erection started to grow. There was no stopping her now. She wanted him. She wanted him now. Hermione came back towards him and sat on him once again but this time, Harry offered no resistance. Hermione leaned forwards and pressed her red, glossy lips onto Harry's soft ones. Harry's mind was going crazy with lust and soon, the spell broke but lust had taken control of him. His eyes turned a dangerous shade of green. As the kiss continued, he parted his lips just slightly, but Hermione was too quick. In an instant, his tongue was entwined with hers and they kissed passionately for a few moments more. When their mouths parted, Harry could barely get a breath, when Hermione pulled him in for another steamy kiss. She wouldn't let him go and the kiss seemed enough to make Harry cum right there. When Hermione finally allowed him to rest, he said, "Wow. You're really good at this."

"Thank you!" Hermione said as her face blushed furiously. Then she whispered something under her breath and instantly, their clothes were gone. Harry was left completely naked while Hermione was left with her bright, hot pink panties and her white bra. Her breasts were just the right size, a 34E. Her dirty blonde hair was off to the side and her laced panties covered her clean, rosy pink pussy. Hermione slid down, got off him and looked at his dick. It was a nice eight inches and looking at it, a little bit of drool dribbled from the side of Hermione's mouth.

"I've always longed for this moment Harry. You have no idea how many times I masturbated with a dildo deep inside my cunt wishing it was your dick," Hermione said as she opened her mouth and Harry felt her breath on the tip of his cock.

Hermione tenderly licked the tip. This alone caused Harry to moan from pleasure. Then, little by little, she started sucking more and more of its head. Then, after a few minutes, she started licking the whole shaft from top to bottom. Harry couldn't help but admit that Hermione was sexy and good at this.

"Ooohhh, yes. Keep that up, oh yeah," Harry groaned.

Hermione was getting faster and soon, she started putting the whole thing into her mouth. She sucked on which made Harry wish that he could somehow hold back his orgasm. The was her lips surrounded his dick, the way her tongue revolved around it in her warm mouth. She started taking it all in and soon, he felt his load coming.

"Hermione, I'm about to cum!" Harry said as softly as he could. The only response he got from Hermione was more intense licking and sucking. He couldn't hold it in for long, but he didn't need to anyway. Soon he came and shot a hot, thick load into Hermione's mouth. She let go of his dick and opened her mouth to show his semen coat the inside of her mouth. She then closed and opened it again to see all of it gone.

"Wow, I always wondered how it would taste, and it tastes so good," Hermione said in a lusty voice.

"Alright, now it's my turn," Harry said. He got off the couch and Hermione laid down on it instead. Harry started out by another kiss session but soon started to kiss around her mouth and went lower to her neck. This caused her to moan from the pleasure he was giving her. He continued to do this, going side to side, up her face, and on her neck again. He then crept lower and unclasped her bra which was surely many sizes too small as it was barely containing her breasts. As soon as he unclasped it, they bounced out in all their glory. Letting her bra fall to the ground, he continued to kiss her around her boobs. He then went up to her ear and very lightly nibbled at her ear lobe which caused her to moan with ecstasy.

"You're beautiful," he whispered to her and that resulted in Hermione blushing profusely. He faces turned red which went beautifully with the warmth of the fireplace. He took one of her boobs in one hand and massaged them causing her to groan. He kept kissing her other one around the nipple, teasing her. After earning a whimper, he gave her what she wanted and proceeded to suck on her nipple. She moaned in pleasure and arched her back. He nibbled lightly at it and soon, he switched, giving the same pleasure to the other breast.

Hermione couldn't help but want him even more with all the pleasure he was giving her. She felt as though she would go crazy from the pleasure if she didn't get him soon. Meanwhile, after a while of pleasuring her breasts, decided it was time to move on. He started out my kissing her abdomen and going lower and lower until he reached her belly button. He kissed it, making Hermione groan. He continued to move lower until her reached her panties. He breathed on them which made her shudder. But he kept going lower still and continued to play intense attention to her inner thighs. He kissed then, licked then and teased Hermione. After what seemed like an eternity of desire to Hermione, he got closer to her cunt and took of her panties, going painfully slow.

After Harry had her sopping panties off, he dropped them onto the carpeted floor in a bunch. He then looked at her rosy vagina, which was dripping from her juices, and saw the tender, soft skin around it. He proceeded to kiss the outer lips and tasted the sweet taste of Hermione's pussy juices, but frustratingly, went back to the inner thighs. Hermione couldn't help it and moaned ecstatically while impatiently shifting downwards to press her pussy towards Harry's face. Harry sensed her need but continued to tease her.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "Please, I need it. I'm begging you." Upon hearing those words and feeling satisfied, he decided to comply and spread her pussy lips apart. He first started by licking the outside and then went ahead and started to probe deeper. His tongue went deep into her folds and she wrapped her legs around his head and pushed him deeper. Her hand was on the back of his head as he continued to pleasure her. Hermione kept moaning and arching her back. Both started drawing heavier breathes and Hermione knew that she wouldn't last long. Harry pushed a finger into her vagina shooting sparks of pleasure throughout Hermione's body causing her to reflexively wrap her legs around Harry's head tighter. Harry started to suck on her clitoris and nibbling at it. He continued to do this while his finger found her g-spot and started to press it and rub his finger against it.

Hermione's pussy seemed to me sucking Harry's finger in, wanting the whole thing. After a few moments of this, Hermione's moans got louder, her grip on Harry got tighter, and with one final moan, she orgasmed. He juices spattered all over Harry's face but mostly went into his mouth. Immediately, Hermione started to kiss him and drew her juices into her mouth to taste them. She also licked clean Harry's coated finger.

"Harry, I cannot believe I just squirted, and it was incredible. But please, I'm begging you, I need you inside me. I cannot wait any longer," she said. Harry was uncertain still, but the innocent looks on her face crushed all reluctance inside him. He went ahead and laid down on the couch and Hermione straddled his cock. She put her vagina over his cock and its head pocked her insides.

"Now, make me yours Harry. Fuck me like a woman!" Hermione said and sat down. They both moaned in pleasure and slowly, Harry's cock started to sink into Hermione. As more and more of it disappeared inside her, Hermione's level of pleasure sky-rocketed. His dick filled every part of her and she felt waves of ecstasy emanate from her core. Her tight cunt held Harry's dick in a vice grip and no matter what he did, he couldn't free his cock. Hermione, then started to go up and down on it. It was then that he realized that this was a spell. He couldn't take his dick out of her vagina until she let allowed him to do so.

"Hermione, what is this charm?" Harry questioned. Hermione replied with a sweet, innocent voice, "It's just what I did to make sure you wouldn't be able to leave once your cock penetrated me. Now, you must satisfy me if you want to leave."

Harry was speechless, partly due to the pleasure her pussy was giving him. She was now bouncing on him and his dick was penetrating her to the hilt. She took all eight inches with ease. Harry's eyes drifted to her boobs bouncing along with Hermione. He started to massage them which heightened Hermione's pleasure. Harry's cock pushed deep inside her and she could feel his dick's tip touch her cervix and her womb. She just couldn't believe how much pleasure was coursing through her body.

"Oh yes, Harry. Oh yeah! Please don't stop fucking me. Don't stop. Keep fucking me and my tight little pussy. Oh yes! Oh fuck! Don't you fucking dare stop! Oh yes, right there. I need you right there, you better keep fucking me!" Hermione screamed and yelled with pleasure. The speed at which Harry entered Hermione made his dick come out of her wet cunt.

"No! Put it back in Harry! Put it back inside me, I need it!" Hermione screamed.

"Alright, but I'll go faster!" Harry replied.

"Whatever just put it back in! I don't care about anything, I just need you cock back inside me right now fucking my pussy!" Hermione said.

As they continued, their orgasms approached. Hermione continued bouncing when Harry said, "I'm about to cum! When do I pull out?"

"No, cum inside me. I need you cum to go into my womb! I want your child!" Hermione said.

"Don't be silly. Stop joking, let me pull out!" Harry said and tried to pull out, but the charm didn't let him. Hermione wouldn't allow him to leave without his cum inside her womb.

"No! Harry, I want this. You are not leaving until you shove you cum inside my womb and give me your seed!" Hermione said. Hermione continued to ram her pussy onto his dick while he tried to pull out in vain. Hermione's screams grew louder and heavier with pleasure. Her cunt's grip on Harry's dick grew until she moaned one last time with incredible pleasure. Then, suddenly, the pressure on Harry's cock eased as Hermione reached her orgasm and coated Harry's dick in her juices. Harry came too and though he tried frantically to hold it and pull out, the charm wouldn't allow him, and he shot rope after rope into Hermione's womb. Both Harry and Hermione groaned with pleasure as they came simultaneously. Hermione collapsed on top of Harry and then there was a _plop_ sound as Harry's cock fell out of her cunt.

"Y-you made me c-cum inside you!" Harry said.

"I told you that you belong to me. I need you too much Harry," Hermione said as she rested her head onto Harry's chest, "Besides, I want your baby Harry. I need you to be the father because I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione," Harry replied.

"I am so tired," Hermione said. Harry replied, "Let's go to the Boys dorm, every Gryffindor boy is out. I am the only one." So, they went to the dorm and climbed into Harry's bed. They didn't bother dress and went without clothes. Hermione went ahead and laid on top of Harry and rested her head onto his chest.

"I wasn't kidding Harry," Hermione said, "I refuse to share you. You can't just ditch me. Also, I wasn't lying about the child. I want that child and I truly want you to be the father."

"I want you too Hermione. And I am ready for the child," Harry said. Content, Hermione went ahead, and kissed Harry and they continued into yet another sexy session. After their lips parted, Harry felt Hermione insert his still-hard dick back into her vagina.

"I need to feel you inside me while I sleep Harry," Hermione said. Then, just like that, the lovers both dozed off after their adventure.


End file.
